


Dorking around the christmas tree

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: The Domestic Life of Mr. Cage-Rand and Mr. Rand-Cage [3]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: @Casy_Dee is the best <3Happy Holidays to y'all <3





	Dorking around the christmas tree

“You think, this is a good idea?” Luke asked as he parked the car in front of the lodge in the mountains.

“White Christmas is always great.”

“So is peaceful Christmas.”

“We’re leaving New York for a day,” Danny sighed, “Tomorrow, we’re already back home. We deserve a calm holiday out here.”

“I know bu--”

“Or is it because I pay?” Danny smirked.

“I just don’t like that.”

“Luke, I’m rich, it only makes sense.”

“I don’t like being dependent on someone.”

Danny sighed and turned towards Luke before he got out, “No one likes that, but it is way easier for me.”

“I know.”

“You don’t depend on me.”

“I know.”

“So, come on,” Danny smiled and slammed the car door shut behind him, Luke sighed and exited the car as well.

The air was cold and fresh.

Luke had always enjoyed nature, Danny was probably right.

Luke wouldn’t admit it though.

He followed Danny towards the back of the car and grabbed their suitcases.

Inside of his own, he had stored the present for Danny.

Luke had never been good at that. Picking presents.

With Danny it had to be something that came from the heart.

Something the kid couldn’t buy.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Luke smiled and looked at his boyfriend.

Danny had turned out to be a complete Christmas maniac. He had put on an ugly Christmas sweater and jammed songs and all of that.

He missed out on a lot of holidays probably.

He deserved this.

Luke followed him, as they walked towards the lonely cabin.

Once, it had belonged to another rich family from New York.

But then Danny had bought it.

“It looks really nice.”

“I know.”

“Homey and cute,” Luke grinned.

“See, I can make good decisions.”

“Of course you can. Occasionally.”

“Cute was exactly, what I was aiming for for our first Christmas as a couple.”

“Because we are cute?”

“Exactly.”

“You are cute too.”

Danny smiled, “So are you.”

“Then it fits us. You are the first person to call me cute, by the way.”

“It’s just … you are.”

“I don’t know.”

“You are.”

“I am a giant.”

“A cute giant.”

Luke laughed and pulled Danny close, “C’mere you little dwarf,” he hugged Danny tightly and gave him a quick kiss on the head.

“We should go inside,” Danny smiled and pulled Luke after him. Luke sighed and followed. How could he resist.

He liked the idea of a weekend just for themselves. Well, a day.

The inside of the small cabin was romantic. Wooden blockhouse furniture, with furs and pretty carpets. In addition to that, there was a chimney and a christmas tree in front of the big leather couch. Something else caught Luke’s attention.

“You’ve prepared this place?”

“Yeah…”

“You put stockings with our names on them in front of the chimney.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s really cute.”

Danny beamed, “You really think so?”

“Yeah. We never had this at home.”

“Why?”

“I…”

“It’s not so important,” Danny shrugged.

“Thank you.”

Luke looked over towards the kitchen, there was one problem. “Do you have any idea what we will eat this evening?”

“I have deep fried pizza,” Danny shrugged nonchalantly.

“Pizza?”

“Yup.”

“Deep fried.”

“Yup.”

“For Christmas?”

“Let’s not pretend this isn’t the best idea ever.”

Luke sighed and laughed, “I don’t know.”

“I also have beer and cola.”

“Of course you have.”

Danny laughed, “Are you mad?”

“What? No.”

“Good.”

“It’s just, this is so… you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, like...so, Danny.”

“What does that mean?”

Luke laughed, “Cute, innocent, childish.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“What? Good!”

“Really?”

“Of course, it’s you and I love you.”

“Good,” Danny smiled.

“What would be me?”

“You?”

“Like typical Luke?”

Danny sighed and deepened his voice, “Hurr, Durr, save Harlem…?”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“I am the Immortal Iron Fist--”

“Stop.”

“- Protector of Ku’n Lu’n-”

“Stop!”

“Sworn enemy of--”

Danny shut Luke up with a kiss on the lips, he allowed him to do this and leaned into his body.

“I got it,” Danny whispered once they pulled apart.

“I know.”

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

The next morning, Danny woke Luke to open the presents.

His joy for that was adorable, he had to admit that.

“Don’t expect too much though, baby, we can’t all be billionaires.”

“I know... It’s just, I love presents.”

Luke smiled and followed his boyfriend towards the Christmas tree. There were a fuckton of presents but only one for Danny. His boyfriend was spoiling Luke.

“You open yours first,” Danny smiled.

“Really?”

Danny nodded.

“Alright.”

As expected, Danny had gifted Luke a bunch of presents some useful but a lot of them just sounded cool and had been advertised heavily.

Luke was being honest and told Danny, what was garbage and what was nice.

Danny listened and didn’t protest.

There was only one other present left, when Luke reached for a small package. It was just paper wrapped around something hard.

After Luke opened it, he raised an eyebrow, “Cement?”

“It’s from Cellblock D in Rykers. It was torn down. I know, that you went through a tough time there but it was torn down... you are still here.”

Luke got the idea and it almost made him tear up.

“Thank you.”

Danny smiled proudly and Luke continued to open the other present.

It turned out to be a vacuum cleaner, Luke had told Danny that his apartment was always dirty and all. It was useful, although Luke had seen an ad for the model recently.

“Thanks. Now, yours…”

Danny nodded enthusiastically and took the box.

He was quick unwrapping the paper, tearing it to pieces and tossing it aside.

Luke smiled softly at that. Typical.

“Is it what I think it is?”

“Yeah, the key to my apartment.”

“Thank you so much.”

“I figured it was about damn time.”

Danny smiled, “Yeah… and I have the key to your heart?”

“Wow.”

“That’s… why?”

“It’s typical you.”

“What you?

“Danny. Childish and cheesy but adorable nonetheless.”

Danny smiled “Aha.”

“Yeah.”

“Would a snowball fight outside be childish?”

“Childish as hell.”

Danny looked disappointed.

Luke smiled, “But damn, I’d be down for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> @Casy_Dee is the best <3
> 
> Happy Holidays to y'all <3


End file.
